


Urban Myths And Legends

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A tfp rp
Relationships: BeexHannah
Kudos: 1





	Urban Myths And Legends

In jasper Nevada, near midnight as bumblebee was driving around the highway. Having been sent on a patrol but he wasn’t alone, he was using his holoform so people wouldn’t catch suspicion of a girl riding in a driverless car  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb eating dinner   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hannah giggled. Her and her guardian Bee recently started dating and she knew he was the one for her and wanted to spend eternity with him. She looked at him and kissed his lips softly.

Smokescreen was out on patrol currently for any scumbag decepticons as he was in his car mode and was driving around looking for any. He sighed when his search ended up empty so far.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I am here   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bee did an adorable whirring sound, still using his little sounds to display his mood. He truly adores and loves Hannah more than anything in the world, one of the reasons why he wants to stay on earth.

In the distance there was a green glow in a canyon, sparks were seen flying into the air as a hunched over figure was drilling into the canyon wall.   
(Also echo has a cat like tail that works like a taser during combat)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hannah decided to be bold because for awhile now she’s been really horny for Bee so she sat on his holoform’s lap and rubbed her butt cheeks on his crotch as she smirked.

Smokescreen decided and saw that so he quickly went on over to the site and he saw her. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He quietly snuck up behind her forgetting his mission for a second.

Bee blushes a bright blue when Hannah did this and near swerved off the road, thankfully the land beside the road is flat so if needed they could pull over.

The cat like ears picked up as the con turned around with her blaster out, a decepticon crest on her chest was seen. Her tail came untangled from around her waist   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"I am in love with you Bee so much. I want you to interface with me. I wanna be your sparkmate," Hannah squeaked using their terms.

Soon Smokescreen snapped out of it and he got out his gun too and started shooting it at her.  
"What are you doing out here alone baby?" He purred to her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bee face blushes more as he controls the radio to say what he wanted to say. “R-Right now?” He asks her as he gently grinds against her

She narrowed her optics at him as she grabs a chunk of red Energon. “Leaving with my prize.” She says as her tail swayed as it jabs into his leg and shocks him  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hannah nodded and moaned when he did that to her holding onto him as she straddled her butt cheeks on his crotch.

Smokescreen was somehow unaffected as he quickly grabbed her knocking her out then groundbridging her with him back to base.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bee purrs softly as he goes to pull over at a hidden spot where people won’t be able to see what they’ll be doing, he looks up at Hannah and cups her cheek gently 

Thankfully it was easy to pass her off as a harmed neutral, during her unconscious state echo buries herself into smokescreen chest and purrs softly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"I love you Bee so much and I will always! Please make me yours and only yours!" Hannah squeaked never telling anyone that not only was she immortal but she could not age or die and she never told me that she was not a virgin anymore.

Smokescreen smirked and instead of bringing her to his leader Optimus Prime he brought her to his berthroom making she was incapacitated nice and good and harmless and weaponless as he climbed on top of her and kissed her roughly.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bee smiles as he uses the radio to speak. “I love you from the earth and further to cybertron.” He said and gently brings her face down and kisses her lovingly 

Echo groaned softly as she opens her optics and glares at her secret bot. She sinks her canines into his bottom lip, drawing a bit of energon from him.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hannah moaned into his kiss rubbing his holoforms shoulders as she told him to dominate her completely because that turned her on greatly.

Smokescreen just growled in pleasure at that and smirked as that turned him on. He loved the spitfire fighters as he deepened the kiss and caressed her inner thighs.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bee nods his head as he points to the backseat of his alt mode, blushing more as he undoes his seatbelt. While secretly grinding up against her

Echo glares more at him as she forcefully breaks the kiss. “Smokescreen I’m not in the mood tonight, especially after the day I went through.” She growled at him  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
So they know each other already? I did not make smokey like that because I did not know   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I thought I said it before we started but I guess that message didn’t send out -3- and yes they’re secretly going out since it’s frowned upon if a bot going out with a con)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No I never got that and oh ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hannah quickly slipped and climbed into the backseat as she laid down in the backseat and she blushed gazing up into his eyes.

Smokescreen then sighed and undid everything on her. He frowned and looked away from him as he got up off of her.

Bee comes in soon after her and crawls on top of her, gently kissing her neck and positioning himself between her legs.

Echo sits up on his berth looks at him. “Just not today smokie....been a very bad day.” She said as her ears bent down close to her helm.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will rp more tomorrow night   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok!)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hey back cannot sleep   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hannah moaned softly and she arched her back after taking off all of her clothes. She held hom close to her.

Smokey nodded and asked her what was wrong as he pulled her onto his lap and rocked her gently back and forth.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
He groans softly as he strips his clothes off and kisses down her neck and onto her chest, his first time with a human.

Echo cuddles into him and purrs more. “Just a rough assignment, had to go to Pluto to find a rouge con.” She says to him  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Dammit falling asleep night   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goodnight!)  
Today at 9:45 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hannah moaned softly as she was so in love with him she wanted to be with him forever for all eternity. She arched her back her body shuddering in delight.

Smokey nodded and just contently listened to her as he rocked her back and forth rubbing her back and nuzzling the top of her head.

Echo purrs softly and cuddles into his chassis and traces an old scratch mark from one of his earlier battles.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Um can you plz redo Bees part and have him make hickeys on her neck and suck on her boobs?   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
If thats ok?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sure but I’m going into a no service zone for a little bit, I’ll message you when I have service or at WiFi   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok sounds good   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I can rp more when I get home in an hour sorry about that   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hey can you redo your part? I’m back   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yeah)  
Bee purrs happily as he gently kisses her neck, sucking on her sweet spots leaving some hickies, he then gently bites down as his hands groped her breasts   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled out loudly wanting him to now start suckling on her tits particularly her nipples as she shuddered in blissful delight.

Smokey then caressed her all over beautiful metal body as he stroked and rubbed her most sensitive private body parts. 

Bee purrs softly as he makes it to her breasts and begins to suck on her right nipple, his hand twisting her left nipple. “M-Mmm~”

Echo purrs softly as she nuzzles her facial plates into his neck cords and cables, gently kissing them as her tail sways happily.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hannah whimpered and squeaked out in pure wanton lust and in blissful delight as she arched her back.

Smokey then purred and hummed and growled in sensual and lustful pleasure and bliss with her doing that to him.

Bee purrs against her breast as he pulls back and trails kisses down her stomach, worshipping her body.

Echo purrs against his neck cables and held his servo in her own. “Shame you’re still an auto bots loyal soldier.” She says  
Today at 6:16 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sorry fell asleep last night   
Today at 12:25 pm  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled out his name wantonly and sexually as she arched her back digging her heels into his back car seats and she smiled.

“Well I will forever be a good loyal Autobot because I believe in the cause we are fighting for. It’s sucks you’re not an Autobot. You’re a do whatever the hell you want decepticon.”

Bee reaches down to her skirt/pants line and gently tugs them down along with her panties, he kisses her waistline and moves one of his hands down to her pussy and gently fingers her.

Echo purrs softly. “Yet you’re breaking the major rule in the auto bots.” She gently kisses him and cups his cheek  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Bee please sweetie!” Hannah moaned and whimpered out softly. She curled her toes and spread her legs out even wider.

“Because to me baby cakes you’re worth it,” Smokey purred and growled to her as he rubbed and groped her metal butt cheeks her behind if you will.

Bee purrs more as he licks her clit softly, purring against her pussy as he slowly scissors her. His other hand moving her legs over his shoulders for what’s to come 

Echo purrs and kisses his chin. “Once this war is over we’re going to need a very, very long vacation.” She says  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah dug her heels into his carseat and she curled her toes opening her legs wider for him as she moaned and she and mewled softly.

"True baby cakes. I am maybe thinking the moon or cybertron," Smokey said to her cooing as he nuzzled her cheek with his chin.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Bee pulls his mouth away from her clit and removes his fingers from her pussy but he quickly replaces them with his tongue as he eats her out

Echo purrs more and cuddles him gently. “The moon sounds fun, but I do miss cybertron.” She says and intertwined their digits   
Today at 10:03 am  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Sorry fell asleep last night doing my part now   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah mewled and whimpered out softly as she arched her back her body shuddering and twitching in delightful lust and desire as she rubbed his shoulders.

Smokey nodded saying he kissed Cybertron too as he pressed his forehead to hers and he gazed lovingly into her optics as he squeezed their hands clasped together.

Bee purrs against her pussy, rubbing her outer thighs softly as his pants feel tight from his growing erection.

Echo purrs softly as she gently pulls his servo up to her cheek and kisses his wrist softly, during days like this she wished they could stay forever.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah moaned and whimpered saying for him to just enter her already as her pussy was aching for him so very badly.

Smokey rubbed her hip as his hand that wasn’t clasped in hers trailed all over her body caressing and stroking everywhere.

Bee smirks a bit as he sits up on his knees and undies his pants and takes out his cock, stroking it a bit before slightly rubbing against her pussy

Echo purrs more and looks into his optics. “I swear you have something about you that just makes everything ok.”   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
“Ahh Bee please! Honey fuck me til I can’t walk sweetie!” Hannah moaned out spreading her legs wider enough for him.

Smokey nodded saying likewise to her too as he was just content and satisfied to be with her and hold her in his arms like that.

Bee purrs and nods his head as he enters her pussy and begins to thrust roughly. “M-Mmmm!~” he groans out 

Echo rubs his chassis gently and kisses his collarbone lovingly. “Hopefully the war ends soon.”  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah wrapped her legs around his waist as she arched her back scratching her nails down his shoulders as she shuddered morning.

Smokey nodded in agreement saying he wished it would too and everyone he wanted to make peace with each other.

Bee kisses her neck as he thrusts into her, slow, rough and hard as he pulls her into each thrust. He began to leave hickies and bite marks all over her neck.

She flicks her audio receptors a bit as she listens to his spark beating, wondering when the day will come....the wars been going for centuries  
Today at 12:41 pm  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah whimpered and mewled loudly urging and begging him to go faster into her at inhuman speed as she arched her back.

Smokey then got up and asked her what she wanted to do now. He sighed wondering when he should come clean to everyone.

Bee moans more as he lifts off of her and gently rolls her onto her stomach as he thrusts faster and harder into her pussy.

Echo looks up at him as she gently cuos his facial plates and gently pulls him down into a loving kiss.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah gripped onto his backseat and she rammed her ass cheeks into his crotch moaning wildly.

Smokey smirked and grinned into the kiss tenderly and lovingly kissing him back as he stroked her cheeks.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Bee purrs into the back of her neck, closing his eyes as he rams harder, gripping onto her hips tightly.

Echo purrs lovingly into the kiss and wraps her tail around his thigh gently.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah couldn’t take it anymore and she pretty soon climaxed all over his dick as her walk tightened around it. She moaned softly.

Smokey began growling into the kiss as he pretty soon made the kiss more rough passionate and heated. He rubbed her inner thighs.


End file.
